(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a filtering device for an aquarium tank or an artificial pond. More specifically, the present invention relates to a water filtering device having a structure with multi-layered filtering, water cooled motor, water inlet/outlet flow restriction device and a special device in which the contaminated air in the recirculated water can be discharged.
(b) Description of the Prior Ar
Water filtering devices for aquarium tanks are in general designed for small size tanks because the filtering volume is limited. In fact most of these filtering devices are merely processing the fish excretion and the waste foods in the tank. Theses useless material are being trapped in the filtering cartridges in the tank while the water is being circulated. This kind of filtering technique is inefficient and the water cannot be purified.